One Night
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: For the Quidditch Fanfiction League. Team Gryffindor. Lucy Weasley us tired of all the expectations . She longs to be free and wild again she gets her wish when Rose drags her to a club. There Lucy realizes that one small desicion can change everything. Sometimes almost it takes is one night. One choice. One person. One shot f/f slash.


**For the Quidditch Fanfiction League**

 **Team: Gryffindor**

 **Postion: Chaser 1**

 **Prompts:**

' **Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever' - Keri Russell**

 **(word) stubborn**

 **(quote) 'The higher you climb, the further you have to fall.' - Malorie Blackman, Noughts & Crosses**

* * *

Lucy Weasley hated her family.

* * *

Correction, she didn't hate them, exactly.

She hated the popularity .

She hated the expectations.

She hate how they were expected to be perfect, to be good.

She hated how they were expcted to be smart and like quidditch and hate the Malfoys. She hated how she was supposed to be in Gryffindor and smile at the reporters,and talk about the war.

* * *

She was smart, brilliant like her father and Aunt Hermione and her cousin Rose, but she was tired of always being compared to them. She was Lucy Weasley.

She was a good seeker, her small frame making it easy for her to dodge, but she was a child compared to her Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and her cousins.

Scorpius Malfoy was a good person. He was quiet and kept to himself and he could be a bit cold to strangers but once she had gotten to know him, it was like having an older brother.

When the sorting hat announced Ravenclaw she saw the shock on her family's face as she joined Rose who was alone. She and Rose were the only Wealseys not in Gryffindor

It had caused a big scandal and the reporters didn't leave them alone. She had to smile and grit her teeth as Rita Seeker made comments about her parents.

Every May, she had to wear a pretty black dress and talk about the war. It wasn't that it wasn't important but she saw how much pain it brought her family and others to talk about it.

* * *

She hated her last name.

She hated being a Weasley.

She just wanted to be Lucy, plain Lucy.

She was tired ot doing the expected of her. She wanted to show everyone that she was different from her family.

She wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was. None of her cousins were. Each of them dealt with expections different.

* * *

Victorie threw herself into Teddy.

Albus threw himself into Quidditch.

James partied all night.

Domnique slept with different guys.

Rose hooked up with Scourpius Malfoy.

Molly and Fred pranked everyone.

Hugo took up smoking.

Lily stoled things.

She took up drinking.

The Weasley family was one hot mess.

* * *

Here she was at the age of nineteen., she went to school, graduated and joined her parents at the ministry like it was expected of her.

She worked and then went home and watched tv because she was no longer a teen but an adult and an adult never did anything wild.

* * *

That changed one summer night, when Rose stopped by.

She marched in and threw a red dress on the bed and black high heels.

"Get changed."

Lucy didn't argue with Rose. Out of all her cousins, Rose was the most stubborn.

She changed into the clothes to find Rose putting on lipstick. She was forced into a chair as Rose got her ready.

When they were done, they looked like two girls who were ready to party.

"Where are we going? We cant go anywhere without reporters following us."

Rose smiled and simply grabbed her arm and they turned sharply.

* * *

Lucy found herself in a club.

There was loud music and flashly lights.

"Where are we?"

"Mixed. It's in America. It'a for wizards and witches and muggles."

"America!"

"Do you know another place where our parents won't find us within two hours?"

Rose pulled her to a crowd of red heads, dotted with a few black heads and one silver haired boy.

Rose pulled the silver head boy in for a quick kiss while Lucy took in her family, who were all dressed to party.

Molly handed her some firewhsikey and she threw her head back as the liquid burned her throat.

She joined Domnique and Lily who were dancing and attracting attention.

As the night passed, she saw Rose and Scropius dancing and kissing.

For two people who started off hating each other and lead to kissing, it had become love to many people's astonishment.

Albus was drinking with a group of muggle girls and they were giggling.

James had disapperead with a girl and she had seen them duck into the bathroom.

All around her, her family was succumbing to the insanity that their parents forced them to do as they dealt their expectations forced upon them. It felt great to be able to let loose and free after such a long time.

She danced with many people and kissed many guys. She drank drink after drink and eventually stumble doutside to get some air.

That was she saw her.

* * *

Long blue hair, brown eyes, a short black dress and boots. The girl was leaning on the wall, smoking and when she saw Lucy she titled her head. Lucy eyed the ciguratte.

"Can I have one?"

"How much have you drunk?"

"Not a lot."

She laughed and her eyes flew up and down Lucy's body.

"Red looks good on you."

Lucy blushed.

"Blue looks good on you."

She touched her hair.

"I wanted some thing different. Some thing that would make everyone stop and stare."

"I don't want people to stop and stare. I want them leave me alone."

"You rich or something?"

Lucy nodded.

"Let me guess, rich parents or something and you have to live up to expectations."

"You have no idea. We have to always be perfect. Its so annoying. I hate it. Sometimes I hate my family."

"I know how you feel."

"I used to drink a lot, drove my parents up the wall when my cousins and I came home during the summer half drunk and naked. My dad is a follower. He's not a leader and all he cares about is rules. My mom used to be fun but most days she seems tired. "

* * *

She had walked closer to the girl, the sobering charm forced upon her by Scorpius slowly making its way through her body.

The girl looked at her.

"I'm Ara."

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

Lucy liked the way Ara said her name.

Ara held out the ciguratte.

"Want some?"

She took it and placed it between her lips and blew the smoke out a smile grazing her lips.

"You are wearing lipstick."

She looked at Ara who was looking at her lips.

"You aren't."

"It rubbed off."

The two girls leaned on the wall taking turns smoking.

"Let's head back inside but I don't want to stay long."

Lucy looked at the girl and nodded.

The two head inside and Ara interwinted her fingers with Lucy, the gesture feeling right.

* * *

Lucy saw Rose and dragged Ara to her favorite cousin.

"Ara, this is Rose. And that's…."

She rattled off names and relations and Ara laughed.

"Do you guys have a place to stay tongith?"

Teddy shook his head.

"We are fine."

"Shame. There's a hotel a few blocks away where I'm staying with some friends. Figured you guys could rent a few rooms so you wouldn't have to head back to London."

"How did you know?"

Lucy felt umcomfortable by the way Teddy was grilling Ara.

"The accents."

Teddy blushed.

"Sorry., you can never be too careful."

"Rich parents and all? Yeah I know."

Scorpius stepped forward.

"What the name of the hotel?"

"The Ice Violet."

"Ice Violet?"

She nodded.

"Im staying for another hour. Just find me if you guys wanted to go."

She then pulled Lucy with her to the dance floor.

* * *

Lucy felt shy around Ara, Ara was loud and gorgoues and confident.

She had never felt this way around a girl before.

Ara then leaned over and whisperd.

"Come on Lucy, Let that light shine."

Lucy laughed and began to move along with Ara.

They spent the hour dancing and laughing.

Lucyt was aware of how close Ara was and how she smelled like violets.

Ara wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist.

"Creepy guy checking you out."

She whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy nodded and they moved to the beat.

* * *

They head back to her family where they had agrreed to come back to the hotel.

Scorpius pulled her aside.

"You are attracted to her."

"Am not!"

He gave her a look and she sighed.

"A little bit."

"Be careful and have some fun."

Lucy smiled and they all walked to the hotel, her and Are holding hands the entire time.

She didn't care that everyone could see.

Tonight she was just Lucy.

Ara pointed to a park.

"The kissing tree is in there."

"Everyone kisses there."

Rose and Scropius head over to check it out and Ara places a quck kiss on Lucy's;s cheek making her blush.

They head off, knowing that the two lovebirds would join them in a bit.

When they get to the hotel, Teddy orders a few rooms and everyone rushes to grab a bed as far away from Rose and Scorupis as possible.

* * *

Lucy looked at Ara in the elevator.

She didn't want to see goodnight, not yet.

She wasn't sure how to tell the girl that.

Ara played with a strand of blue hair while her hand rested on Lucy's;s waist.

"Want to head to the beach?"

Lucy nodded.

"Meet me outside."

Then Aa stepped out a blew a kiss to her.

Lucy trembled, nervous but excited.

* * *

She snuck out of her room and headed outside, borrowing Scorpius shirt which she found outside a door, with the buttons ripped. She used magic to fix them and then head outside.

Ara was dressed the same and they exchnages smile and held hands as they walked to the beach.

* * *

Once they got there, Ara turned to look at her.

"Want to so something fun?"

Lucy rasied an eyebrow.

Ara them removed her shirt and shorts and ran into the cold water.

She screamed and it sent chills down Lucy's back.

"Come on in."

"You are insane Ara,"

Ara lughed and Lucy thought hard.

Then then the words of a muggle named Keri Russell came to mind, " It's the smallest desicion that can change yout life forever."

It was what she wanted, to change her life.

She wanted to be just Lucy, for nigjt.

* * *

So she stripped and ran into the water and screamed.

Ara giggled as she floated closer to her.

"I'm glad I met you."

Lucy reached out and curled a strand of blue hair.

"Me too."

"Lucy. I'm going to kiss you right now."

"I'll kiss you back."

Ara smiled and then leaned in kissing her. Lucy kissed her back. Her hands curled into blue hair while Ara's hands rested on her waist.

They pulled apart , foreheads touchinging.

"We are on fire."

She laughed.

"I'm fire and you'really ice."

* * *

Ara froze and then nodded.

The two girls stayed in the water for a while talking before they headed back in.

They walked back to the hotel, and snuck back to Lucy's room.

Ara and Lucy cuddled on the bed and fell asleep, not knowig that when they would wake up they would find themslevs in every magazine in the world with the title:

 _America's Ice Princess and Britian's Legendary Lucy in Love!_

* * *

They had no clue that Rita Seeker was cackling evily about this news.

Lucy had no idea that she spent the night with Ara Ice, richest purebloods in America and the owners to the hotel she was currently in. She had no idea that Ara owned the club they were in.

Ara had no idea that she kissed Lucy Wealsey, one of Britian's precious war heros children.

These two girls were on high pedestals that they were born into and later climbed up high to, and now they were going to come crashing down, with a burning fire and a shattering of ice.

All because of one night. One kiss. One small desicion.

* * *

 **let me know what you think review.**

 **Love you wallflowers!**


End file.
